A Family Unlike Any Other
by McRaider
Summary: Ray looses someone he loves more than anything, now what. (COMPLETE)


A Family Unlike Any Other  
By Stephanie Summary--Ray's Aunt Lois dies, and his friends soon must comfort and help him get over it. This is a short story, but it's meant to be like that.  
  
I stood there, dressed in my best, watching everyone around me. I had never been much a very emotional man myself, but seeing people hurt, that hurt me. I couldn't imagine what was going through their heads. I looked over towards Winston, his head was bowed, he looked as though he was praying, he also looked tired. He hadn't known Lois, not like Egon and I had. We had only met her two or three times, but she wasn't a really bad lady, she was actually fairly nice, although she did seem slightly uptight towards Ray from time to time. I gazed at Egon, he had an arm around Janine, but his eyes were watching Ray considerably closely.  
  
My eyes followed Egon's gaze, landing upon my best friend and youngest companion. He didn't look very good, his eyes were red, his hair looked, well as good as it could for someone who had just lost the only family he had ever really had. Of course he had us, but I don't think he was very convinced of that currently, all he knew now was how badly it was hurting.  
  
We had received a phone call a week ago, informing us that Lois Stanz was in the hospital and wouldn't make it out probably. Ray had instantly rushed over to see her, worried about her. I had offered to follow him, but Ray said no, that he wanted a chance to see her. He had returned home looking satisfied that his Aunt was okay, sure that she would live, even past what the doctor's said. Two days later she had died, Ray had been hurt, deeply, unsure what to do, he had visited everyday, he had left only moments before she had died, when he arrived home it was Egon that had to break the news of her death to him. Ray had taken it amazingly well, or so I had thought. He seemed a little distant from us once he was told, which was unusual, generally Ray was so full of life, so passionate about everything, so seeing him almost disconnected was unusual.  
  
Egon told me to let it pass for a few days, at least until the funeral, let him have his chance to grieve, I didn't know if it was such a good idea, but I understood and allowed Ray a little space. Now here we are, almost done with the funeral, and I all I want to do is pull the kid into my arms, he looks so weak and vulnerable. I watch him as a tear trails down his face, he is trying so hard to be strong, and I'm not really sure why. I look up and smile gently as I see my mother and Egon's mother standing across from us. They had arrived only a few hours earlier, mostly to support Ray, who seemed to need it now more than ever. I reached out gently and touched the strong shoulder, it sagged slightly under the touch, giving a weak shutter, I know later tonight will be hard for him.  
  
"Amen," finished the priest, we looked up slowly and the four of us, as well as our mothers headed towards our cars. My mother touched my shoulder, causing me to jump with surprise.  
"Don't you let him go on like this Peter, he needs you," she whispered to me. I nodded, I understood what she meant. Ray and Egon had been there though all my hardships with me, and would continue it, I suppose now it was my turn to return the favor.  
"I'll talk to him tonight mom, have a safe trip home," he said kissing her cheek as she got back into the car with Egon's mother. They would be staying for a few days, to visit with the four of us, and I was happy, Ray needed it, we all needed them around sometimes.  
  
Arriving back at the fire station I watched as Ray excused himself upstairs, Egon and Winston went to follow, but I stopped them.  
"Give him a few minutes guys," I told them. Egon looked at me, knowingly he nodded.  
"You are going to talk to him?" Egon asked.  
"Yeah, but not right now, it's too raw, even for me, later tonight."  
  
Ray seemed to disappear for most of the day, and proved considerably difficult to find, every time I thought I had him cornered he got away from me, which was quickly frustrating me to know end. Egon and Winston had headed up to bed around eleven that evening, and I was on my way as well when I heard it, 'at last' I thought, sniffling. Ray was ready to deal with all of this, I hoped.  
  
I walked into the living room and saw him sitting there, in his flannel Doppey Dog bottoms and a t-shirt, holding his legs close to his chest and trying not to cry, it was a pointless attempt.  
"Ray?" I called softly, he said nothing, but I watched his face contort into anguish as he began to sob, within seconds I was by his side, I grabbed him close as I joined him on the couch and allowed him to cry. He buried his head in my shoulder and began to sob, I ran my hand down the back of his head and neck, running my fingers through his soft auburn hair.  
  
"I'm all alone," he whimpered through my shoulder, at first I wasn't sure what he had said, then I soon figured it out. I pulled him back, and looked at the sad face. The face of the man I had become to love like a baby brother.  
"No, no you aren't alone Raymond, not by a long shot baby brother. I know I'm not your blood, but that doesn't matter, you have to understand something Ray, your Aunt Lois was connected only by blood, and maybe the final link to your folks, but we're here, and we love you more than anything in this world. I love you, Egon loves you, Winston loves you, my mother adores you. You aren't alone, you've got a family Ray."  
"I. feel alone," he murmured.  
"I know you do Ray, and you are going to continue to feel that way for a little while, this is going to hurt, but we're here to help you get past that hurt, past that pain you're feeling right now," I explained continued to grip closely to Ray. Ray's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and Ray whimpered again.  
"I had a brother.an older brother," whispered Ray. I pulled away for a moment and continued to watch him, Ray nodded and placed his head against my shoulder.  
"He was seven, I was four, I adored him like nothing else, his named was Billy, and we were really close, then one day he got really sick." he struggled for a moment, and I almost wanted to tell him to stop, but I knew it was helping him.  
"Mom and Dad took him to the doctor, they told us he had Leukemia, he wouldn't make it to eight years old. I was devastated, for a while I was sure they were lying, then I continued to watch him get worse everyday. He was my best friend, it hurt so bad, I didn't understand why God was doing this to me, he died on my fifth birthday, that was the only day I didn't celebrate. It was rough, my parents died a year or so later, and I was all alone, we never mentioned Billy, but he was always there, in my heart. I met you in college, and it hurt, God did it hurt so bad. You.you were so much like him, and I just wanted to get away, but Egon convinced me there was a reason I had met you.and him." Ray began to cry again, and I pulled him close, I felt I had to share the information I had been holding back all these years, Egon only knew because I had told him one night after a horrible fight with my father.  
"Samantha was her name, she was younger than me, by two years, great kid, and God love her she made our lives easy. Dad.that's when dad was a good dad for awhile. She died in a car accident coming home from school, I was supposed to be in the car with her, but I got sick at school and went home early, six." I explained. Ray looked up at me.  
"God put us together for a reason Ray, he wanted to tell us something, and I think it might have been stop grieving. You lost a brother yes, and parents, you can't be given that back, but you gained a brother, three brothers, who love you with all they have in us," I told him looking into his big eyes.  
"Please don't leave me," whimpered Ray. I shook my head.  
"No, never Ray, not willingly," I told him, rocking back and forth gently. Suddenly movement caught my eye and I saw Egon, standing there in his pajamas, tears trailing down his face. He walked over to us and touched Ray's shoulder. That was all it took, Ray turned from my arms into Egon's.  
"We're here Raymond, we're here for you now," Egon whispered in a tight voice, I don't think I had ever seen him cry, but Egon looked sad too. He reached towards me and pulled my shoulder in, moments later we were clasped into a group hug.  
  
Ray had his arms around both of us now, and we had our arms around him, as though it was two older brother's protecting the smaller weaker one.  
"We're here Ray, we're a family unlike any other, but we're a family," I whispered and touched his forehead while keeping my eyes on Egon as well as Ray. Egon nodded and rested his head against my shoulder, as I leaned into Ray's back. We had formed a ring of strength. I knew in time we would get better, and Ray would get better, maybe not right away, but we would help him through, and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
